


In the Loo

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Sixth Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Not What It Looks Like, Pre-Slash, Sectumsempra, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Just a Public Service Announcement about the Sectumsempra scene - it happened in the boys' toilet, not the girls' toilet. The rest is just a lighthearted rambling to reward you for verifying my book quote.





	In the Loo

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Ugh, now Moaning Myrtle was showing up in boys’ toilets too? How was Harry supposed to pee with her moping about, and - he shuddered briefly - offering commentary? Was this a regular occurrence in only that toilet and he could just avoid it? Or would she be popping up in other boys’ toilets too? He hadn’t forgotten her showing up in the bathtub of the prefect’s bathroom.

Was there a way to get a ghost’s movements restricted so that he didn’t have to worry about her eyeballing his bits while trying to relieve himself? Where was the limit on sexual harassment opportunities the castle never seemed to stop providing? 

And why was Malfoy just standing there? Did he not care if she stared while he was peeing? Did he - he didn’t _like_ someone staring, right? No one liked that sort of thing… Did they? Like what if Harry were to walk in there right now and Malfoy was just… standing there with his cock out. 

It didn’t matter. He was probably just washing his hands and Myrtle was annoying him. Because there was no way he’d stand there with his bits all out just letting her watch because no one wanted people just staring at their bits and anyway Harry didn’t want to stare at Malfoy’s bits, even if he was a tiny bit curious if his prick was bigger than Malfoy’s because he would love to lord it over Malfoy that his own prick was bigger and then he could blame Malfoy’s bad attitude on the fact he has a tiny cock and was just surly about -

Harry’s thoughts ended when he crashed into a suit of armor. Startled, he looked around for anyone that saw, and quickly stuffed the Map into his trousers which were a little tighter than usual. Worried Filch was going to catch him wandering, he ran for the boys’ toilet. 

Just in case Malfoy wasn’t done yet.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the scene goes badly from here but maybe this is an AU where they end up having wild fun times in the bathroom instead.


End file.
